Beauty and the Beast
by MoonDropCookie
Summary: Like night and day, he was the darkness, and she was the light. He wanted so badly to touch her, to protect her, to love her. But who was he to want a human? He was nothing but a monster... a beast. RinShi


**A/N: Gah not much really to say here… But yay! Episode 20 came out! You've all probably already seen it though. Well… There really isn't any spoilers in this chapters. So dun worry my beloved readers.**

The week had sucked.

Seven days oft torture, with your own brother betraying you by purposely flirting with the one you lo-… Well, flirting with the one that you _thought_ you liked. It was confusing, and he didn't want to try to figure it out. Hell no. Using his head was definitely nothing he has perfected quite yet. Rin Okumura's greatness relied solely on pure force, no intelligence there. He had his mole-faced brother for that shit, Yukio.

Well, not anymore.

It had been on Monday, the day the shitty week started, when he was just cooking with Ukobach. Preparing a beautiful dish, that was pretty good if he did say so himself. Wait, off topic. Getting back to the point, it was around 5:00 p.m. when _she_showed up. The woman who could speak and make him feel hotter than his burning flames. The way her sweet voice slipped past her pink lips softly, obviously unsure about what she was about to say.

But everything she had to say was important to him, even though it wasn't all the time well-defined.

Well, she walked in, greeting him excitedly with her emerald pools glistening with nothing but honest happiness. She was wearing her normal attire, a pink kimono wrapped tightly around her slender legs until it reached her breasts, where it hid her well-developed chest from the world. Something he strongly disliked. Moving away from that topic before it got out of hand, he ripped his gaze from her chest studying the mysterious little bag she had clenched in her small hands.

"I… I brought something for Yuki-Chan…"

Her voice made him jump a little, and he could feel goosebumps rise on his skin. No matter, it was a little cold in there. So he looked back up at her lovely face, she was biting her lower lip and looking down at the floor nervously. Why was she so nervous? Did he have something on his face? Rin quickly touched it, feeling around for anything suspicious that Shiemi was just to scared to tell him about. Realizing that it was nothing, he grunted and looked back down at the little package she had brought for them, "Well, what is it?" he replied dully, not really interested in the fact that she brought something for his brother and not him.

Shiemi gasped and switched her gaze from the floor, to him. She looked surprised that he would ask such a thing, but who wouldn't? "I-I-I-I… It's some… Um… Medicine!" Okay, so she was obviously lying. But if he told her that he didn't believe her she would probably feel bad or something. So he sighed and told her that he was in his room, watching her smile lightly and run upstairs. He turned to face Ukobach and the little demon shrugged, returning to his cooking duties. "What a great help you are." Rin snarled, only to receive a growl from his little chef friend.

It was a few hours after that, while he was cleaning up the kitchen and they both stomped down the stairs all happy and shit. Shiemi was giggling so much that you thought any moment she would just fall over and die, while Yukio was just a little _to_ smiley for his liking.

It was _really_pissing him off.

"Hey guys! So… What's so funny?" they both stopped their laughing and stared at him, as if they never even knew he was there. They continued to stare him down and Rin just stared right back, feeling strong tension in the air from the intimidating gazes. Yukio was the first to end the awkward silence though, clearing his throat before speaking, "Well, Shiemi was just asking for help on her homework and her lack of understanding was a bit humorous.".

"I understand just fine!" Shiemi giggled, hitting him softly on his forearm having him join in her laughter. Rin did not think any of this was funny though. He thought it was _sickening_ and he wanted to excuse himself to vomit. "Uh… Yea… Haha, whatever. I guess I'll see ya tomorrow Shiemi, I'm going to bed." He waved her off and practically ran upstairs.

Why was all this making him so damn _mad_?

.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.

Because the first day of the week sucked, he knew that the next few days were going to be even worse. And he was right. So she came back over. Except she didn't have some weird box with her. Instead she had her little green thing on her shoulder. And that was even more weird. But whatever. He didn't try to think of it too much, didn't really seem all that important anyway.

She skipped up to him, a huge grin plastered on her face. Oh she was so beautiful. He could do nothing but study every cute little detail of her perfect face. But then she spoke. And he got pissed again.

"Is Yuki-Chan here?"

He felt his eyes glare at her a bit and she must have noticed because her smile immediately escaped her lips, "R-Rin? Is something wrong?" He tore his gaze away from her not wanting to make the same mistake, "Y-Yea… I'm fine. Yukio is upstairs…" Unlike yesterday, she did not bolt up the stairs when he told her. Instead she hesitated, studying his face with worried eyes. She wouldn't budge until she knew that he was really 'fine'. So he gave her what she wanted _again_, smirking at her revealing his sharp fangs, "I'm fine Shiemi-Chan! You worry too much! Ahahaha!"

Her face lit up with happiness and she replied with a 'great', running up those stars _exactly_ like she did yesterday. And he watched her _exactly_like he did yesterday. He shook all his thoughts away, looking outside the small window in the kitchen. "Ah, Ukobach! There's a storm comin!"

.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.

It was one _hell_of a storm to. The rain slapped the building loudly, causing the whole place to shake slightly from the rough contact. And that was just the rain. The thunder was monstrous. It's loud roar almost convincing Rin that it was some all-powerful demon and he needed to slay it. Of course he was just being an idiot though. For about the fifth time that night, he jumped to his feet unsheathing his sword letting his flames burn freely around him.

Again, it was just the stupid storm.

So he sat back down only to get right back up when he heard a blood-curdling scream echo in the small room. Yea, he knew that scream. It was Shiemi. Where the hell was Yukio? Why the hell was he not with her? Rin swung open the door angrily, shouting her name out worriedly, hoping to God that she wasn't hurt. But she wasn't. In fact, she was in his brother's arms, shaking lightly from whatever just scared her. He pushed his anger aside, he needed to ask if she was okay before getting pissed. "Is she alright? What the hell happened?" Yukio pried her fingers from his shirt, keeping his gaze from Rin's.

"I believe Shiemi fears thunderstorms."

Rin blinked once. Twice. "Eh?" He glanced at the terrified girl wrapped in… _Yukio's_ arms. He grunted but then grinned like a mad man, "Well! Then I guess you'll have to stay with us Shiemi!" She gasped a bit and turned to face Rin, her blush making him feel a strange sense of pride.

"I-I… I couldn't possibly do that Rin! It would be rude…"

"No Shiemi, as much as I hate to admit it, Rin is right. You will be staying here, and that is final." Shiemi spun around and stared at Yukio with confusion, "B-But? …Fine… But… I…" she played with a strand of her sandy blonde hair, her face growing pink with embarrassment, "Would you mind if I used your shower?"

Rin choked on his own spit at the request. Shiemi, using their shower? Holy shit. He looked up at Yukio, who just kept his cool saying that it was fine. He couldn't believe this, a _girl_, using their shower. And not just any girl, Shiemi. He snickered and felt his face heat up. At least something this week would go right.

.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.

Unfortunately, his stupid brother wouldn't let him even stay on the same floor as Shiemi when she was showering. So he sat in the kitchen across from the grumpy bastard, wondering why there were two freakish moles side by side on his face. What the hell did everyone see in him? Didn't look all that attractive to him.

"Stop it Rin."

His thoughts were instantly shattered from the sound of his brother's voice. Stop what now? "Huh? Stop what?"

"You're staring at them. I know you are. I'm not stupid. You know I'm self conscious about them."

Rin couldn't help but laugh a little. He forgot that his brother had some sort of alien ability where he knew when you were thinking, staring, or talking about him. So Yukio gets that and he's left with the demonic powers. No matter, when it came to situations like these, Rin was an expert.

"I wasn't staring at them."

Yukio just stared back at him stupidly, his pupils practically burning with rage. "I'm no idiot Rin, you were looking right at them." The said boy just rolled his eyes and looked somewhere else.

"She's been in there kinda long. I'm gonna check on her."

"That won't be necessary, I'll be the one checking on her." His brother rose from his seat and began walking up the stairs. _Oh no you don't!_Rin thought fiercely. There was no way in hell he was gonna let his_little_brother do everything ahead of him. He sprung from his chair and bolted up the stairs, almost causing his brother to tumble down. He turned back and stuck his tongue out at Yukio immaturely, receiving a snarl from his mole-faced brother. Rin turned back around to begin his journey to the bathroom until he saw probably the most horrifyingly beautiful thing anyone will ever see.

She was standing there. Only in a towel, water rolling down her skin teasingly, her face redder than a tomato. Rin thought that her breasts were big in her school uniform. Hell was he _wrong_. The towel was hardly able to hold all her junk up. Her mouth was hanging open slightly, trembling with nothing to say, so she screamed. Not the scary screams, no, no, no. The embarrassed, sexy, bashful, kinda screams. And then she started to walk backwards, holding her hands in front of her chest in defense, continuing her screams of panic.

But apparently she was still wet or something because she slipped and fell. It was like time itself froze because he felt himself running toward her falling figure slowly. This was his chance. To show her that he could make her laugh like Yukio made her laugh, to show her that he could protect her from the scary storms. He reached out for her, almost feeling her small figure in his arms. But then, there was nothing there, and he glanced up only to see that his brother had beat him to it. And her gorgeous form molded perfectly in _his_arms.

Yup, this week really had _sucked_.

**A/N: HALLEJUAH! ****I thought I was never gonna be able to post a Rin x Shie fanfic! I have been wanting to write one ever since episode 1! Well… Make that episode 4! I really hope that I was able to keep these characters personalities in line. But if I didn't, please don't be afraid to give me some pointers and I'll do my best on trying to fix them. So, honestly, I had no idea what storyline I could use for this couple. I didn't want to copy all the rest of these brilliant writers so that made it all the more difficult. Alright so one day I'm in the shower, and I get out without bothering to really dry off standing in place. (Accident waiting to happen… If you have hard floors, DRY YURSELF OFF IN PLACE!) So of course I have hard floors and I end up slipping on the way to my room. I bruised my knee and it looks disgusting. Well anyway, I guess it was destiny cause when I was sitting on the floor holding my knee, I cursed and said something along the lines of "DAMN! WHY CAN'T RIN JUST BURST THROUGH THE WINDOW AND CATCH ME WHEN I FALL! ****GDN TE EGND EGDSSD?" And then I thought, Oh shit! That's great! So originally Rin was really gonna catch her but I decided to piss everyone off. I love you guys though! Oops, long A/N…. Well, check out my account for my youtube URL and subscribe to me loves! I would really appreciate it! See ya latuuuh!**


End file.
